


When You Make Your Move

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Make Your Move

Sadie had been smirking as she joined Rayna on the sofa, they had watched the CMAs, Rayna smiling as she nestled closer. Once the show was over Sadie had clicked the TV off.   
Rayna had been silent for a while before she looked over at Sadie, unable to speak for a while, finding herself caught up in Sadie's eyes, her smile soft as she moved to trail a hand over Sadie's arm. Sadie had smirked a little, moving to pull Rayna closer.

"And what exactly are you after?"

"Touch me."

Sadie had smirked, leaning to kiss Rayna before settling over her, kissing her fiercely before running her hands up under Rayna's shirt, enjoying Rayna's soft moan of pleasure.


End file.
